lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamaa/Gallery/The Call of the Drongo
The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (89).png|Tamaa turns around The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (90).png|"I'm Tamaa-" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (91).png|"-the drongo!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (94).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (96).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (97).png|Tamaa tells the Lion Guard where the hyenas went The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (105).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (106).png|Tamaa scares off a hyrax The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (107).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (108).png|Trapped by Kion The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (109).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (110).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (111).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (112).png|Ono and Tamaa The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (113).png|Tamaa confesses his talent The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (114).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (115).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (117).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (118).png|"It wasn't me who . . ." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (119).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (120).png|Tamaa clears his throat The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (121).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (122).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (123).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (124).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (126).png|"Is it my fault that my performances are so convincing? It's a compliment, really." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (127).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (128).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (129).png|"Steal?" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (130).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (131).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (134).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (135).png|Tamaa starts singing Bird of a Thousand Voices The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (136).png|Tamaa trumpets The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (137).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (138).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (140).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (141).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (143).png|Tamaa quacks with the ducks The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (145).png|Baby Tamaa The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (146).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (147).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (148).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (149).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (150).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (151).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (152).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (153).png|"That's why I'm . . ." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (154).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (156).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (158).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (159).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (160).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (161).png|Tamaa looks at his reflection The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (162).png|Tamaa rides a forest hog The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (163).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (164).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (165).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (167).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (168).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (169).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (170).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (171).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (172).png|"Goigoi here!" I'll give you what's for!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (173).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (174).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (175).png|More Tamaas appear The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (176).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (177).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (178).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (179).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (180).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (181).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (182).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (183).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (184).png|Tamaa finishes his song The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (185).png|"Thank you, thank you very much." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (186).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (187).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (190).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (191).png|Tamaa acts guilty The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (193).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (194).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (196).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (200).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (202).png|Kion gives an order to Tamaa The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (203).png|"Drongo's honor." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (204).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (205).png|Tamaa and Bunga The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (234).png|"Hi, How you doin'. Ooo that's a nice ice pile of grubs you got there." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (235).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (236).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (238).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (239).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (240).png|Tamaa points to his beak The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (243).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (244).png|Tamaa begs The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (245).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (246).png|" I bet you wouldn't say that to Janja." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (258).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (260).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (261).png|Discoverd by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (262).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (263).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (264).png|Cheezi grabs Tamaa The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (265).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (266).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (267).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (268).png|"What you need me to do?" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (269).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (271).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (272).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (273).png|Tamaa smiles nervously The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (275).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (276).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (278).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (279).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (281).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (282).png|"Impalas, what are you waiting for? Hyenas are coming. Escape to the Outlands. Right now!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (288).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (289).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (295).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (296).png|"Would you believe I've never done Kion's voice before?" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (297).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (298).png|Tamaa asks to be freed The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (300).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (301).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (302).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (303).png|"Could you at least stop breathing on me? I've got sensitive feathers." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (333).png|Cheezi runs with Tamaa The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (335).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (336).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (342).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (343).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (345).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (346).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (347).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (348).png|"W-why would I want to get away? This is a great setup!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (350).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (351).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (352).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (353).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (354).png|"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. With me helping Janja, I don't know if he'll need you two anymore." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (355).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (356).png|"But if you were to let me go . . ." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (357).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (358).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (359).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (360).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (362).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (363).png|Cheezi lets Tamaa go The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (365).png|Tamaa flies away The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (370).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (372).png|"I've gotta try and help 'em!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (377).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (378).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (379).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (381).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (382).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (384).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (403).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (408).png|"You are running out of time, Janja!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (409).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (410).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (411).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (412).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (413).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (416).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (425).png|"And don't come back!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (428).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (429).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (430).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (432).png|Tamaa flies next to Ono The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (433).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (434).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (435).png|"Thanks, guys. It felt great to use my talent for good." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (436).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (437).png|"Ah, good tip." The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (438).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (439).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (440).png The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (442).png|"Okay. Zuka zama!" The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (443).png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:The Call of the Drongo Gallery Category:Tamaa's Gallery